mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Something To Read 8: Snow Day
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate. Topic This month's topic is a decently simple one, having to do with the idea of snowy weather. Perhaps it's snowed for quite some time in the world and the characters are being affected by it in one way or another. Maybe younger characters are out of school due to the weather and have plenty of time to play in the snow, ride snowboards, socialize with their friends, or whatever they would prefer to do in this type of weather. Maybe some characters are grumbling a bit because they can't get to work easily in all this weather. Maybe there's a rude person just going around and shoveling snow on people's cars or transportations on purpose. Perhaps there's a giant street-wide snowball fight or tournament for fun with all of the snow and icy weather. Or perhaps maybe things are a bit scarier and there's a massive ice storm cutting off a city from the rest of the outside world due to all of the chaos. For some other ideas, perhaps it's about one character lost and wandering in the snow and ice in the middle of a forest, trying to find shelter and protect themselves from the elements. Perhaps there's a new monster or a villain that arrived with the snow (or even created it, in a day where it would not normally be snowing such as in the middle of summer). Perhaps there's some kind of strange disease or virus that's transmitted through contact with some kind of colored snow. Basically, this topic works with just about anything that has to do with snow, a snowy day, an ice storm, whatever that happens to catch the creativity. What can you do with the idea if you decide to think outside the box a little and try coming up with something strange? As always, the point of these Something To Read episodes is to inspire creativity and perhaps let the ideas roam. You could stick to the prompt alone or combine it with any of your other ideas, or perhaps even the other Something To Read episodes if you so wanted to. Feel free to ask away if you have questions, though make sure to stay within the community rules for both your written entries and your questions. Now, see what you can come up with for this month. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something To Read below if you want. Something To Read 1: House and Mist Something To Read 2: Inner Voice Something To Read 3: Mirror Reflections Something To Read 4: Steam Pipes Something To Read 5: Spooky and Unsettling Something To Read 6: Untraveled Roads Something To Read 7: Holiday Celebrations Category:Something To Read